


В глубине полночной чащи

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Descriptions of war, Gen, Not-very-nice!Mycroft, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Шерлок Холмс погибает, он забирает с собой не только Джима Мориарти и половину крупнейшего преступного синдиката Лондона – с его смертью исчезает поле их общей с Джоном битвы. И Джону этого не хватает – настолько сильно, что он, по совету Майкрофта Холмса, возвращается в Афганистан в качестве армейского снайпера. Всё ещё пытаясь примириться с потерей, он встречается с лейтенантом, который недавно лишился командира, и невольно завязывает самую опасную дружбу в своей жизни. Война – не этюд в чёрно-белых тонах, и преданность здесь расценивается по-разному, особенно когда у самого опасного человека, которого ты когда-либо встречал, есть свои планы на тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В глубине полночной чащи

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [In the Forests of the Night](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/467143.html) авторства KCScribbler.  
> Фик написан незадолго до второго сезона на основе спойлеров.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Ирония судьбы, как говорится. По возвращении из Афганистана Джон обзавёлся одним из самых современных мобильных, последней моделью ноутбука и ещё кучей технических новинок, стараясь идти в ногу со временем. Но это не означало, что он автоматически разбирался в тонкостях, кроме самых очевидных функций — впрочем, какой нормальный человек станет читать инструкцию, если не смог самостоятельно додуматься, куда жать? Шерлока всегда забавляла его медленная манера печати _(Джон, ты вообще прикасался к клавиатуре до армии?)_ и то, что он разбирался в его же айфоне гораздо лучше Джона _(ты только и смог, что найти камеру, а как сменить эту ужасную мелодию на рингтоне так и не додумался)_ ; по его словам, им вообще следовало бы поменяться телефонами. Шерлок вечно называл его старомодным, и Джон парировал тем, что он, в отличие от некоторых – _не будем показывать пальцем, Шерлок_ \- когда ему скучно, может найти более полезное занятие, чем копаться в телефоне.  
Как бы то ни было, Джон не знал, что можно отправлять сообщения с задержкой на несколько часов.  
И вся ирония была в том, что самое важное сообщение в его жизни было прислано ему именно таким образом.

**Новое сообщение** **(1/4)**  
Джон, надеюсь, настанет день,  
когда ты сможешь простить мне это.  
Но это единственный способ свести  
к минимуму опасность для тебя. 

**(2/4)**  
В коробке с мумифицированными  
пальцами под раковиной спрятана  
флэшка. Отдай её Лестраду и скажи ему  
закрыть сеть. И ещё – мне жаль. 

**(3/4)**  
Ты получишь страховку за меня. Не  
волнуйся насчёт платы миссис Хадсон.  
Не позволяй Майкрофту запугивать  
тебя или брать под опеку. 

**(4/4)**  
Помни меня.  
Прости меня.  
Прости себя.  
И живи, Джон. 

_ШХ_

\--

Джон был на другом конце города, помогал Лестраду разобраться с огромным количеством бумажной работы — следствием попыток прижать синдикат Мориарти, когда мобильный известил его о новом полученном сообщении. Которое заставило его замереть от ужаса.  
Зазвонил телефон на столе Лестрада.  
И мир разом полетел ко всем чертям.  
Он до самого конца не знал, что сообщение было отправлено с разбитого мобильника Шерлока за добрых два часа до официальной смерти детектива.  
Происходящее казалось чем-то нереальным, невероятным, немыслимым. Он понимал, что они уже близки к развязке, но Шерлок в тот день вёл себя совершенно обычно _(Мне скучно, Джон! Сделай что-нибудь, Джон! Купи молока, Джон! Иди помоги Лестраду копаться в бумагах – может, тебе даже удастся стащить у него запасное удостоверение!)_ , и он даже заподозрить не мог, что всё обернётся новой ловушкой в духе бассейна. Да, ему следовало бы знать, но Джон и понятия не имел, что Шерлок уже подобрался настолько близко. Близко во всех смыслах — они сошлись в настоящей схватке на крыше морга, которая окончилась смертью для обоих.  
Никто не выжил бы после падения с пятиэтажного здания, и всё же — Шерлок так часто нарушал все законы физики, с трудом верилось, что на этот раз он не сумел выкрутиться. Джон так и не разглядел ничего толком — он был слишком шокирован и раздавлен, к тому же место происшествия быстро окружили люди Майкрофта, никому не позволяя взглянуть на тело.  
— Вы не захотите сейчас видеть его, Джон, поверьте, — уверил Джона знакомый, обманчиво мягкий голос, когда побледневший Лестрад оттащил его к ближайшим ступенькам и усадил — хотя скорее толкнул — на них. — И боюсь, смотреть там, в общем-то, не на что.  
Джон был не в состоянии сопротивляться, не мог даже ничего внятно возразить — его мысли странно путались. Чуть слышный невнятный стон — единственное, на что он оказался способен.  
Две вещи произошли одновременно. Первая — до него похоронным звоном донёсся голос парамедика, объявляющего о безуспешности попыток реанимации.  
И вторая — его телефон вновь засигналил.

**Новое сообщение**  
 _От_  
 **Шерлок Холмс (4/4)**

…и остаток вечера растворился в благословенном забытьи, в мешанине из воя сирен, синих огней, мелькавшего повсюду нелепого зонтика Майкрофта, кем-то брошенной фразы «Мориарти - да, без сомнений, мёртв» и лица Лестрада, который из-за морщин вокруг глаз выглядел постаревшим на десять лет.  
Он проснулся в незнакомом доме (комнате для гостей Лестрада, как потом выяснилось) с горьким похмельным привкусом во рту, и понял, что ему предстоит смириться с тем, что за одну ночь он потерял и ставшее привычным поле битвы, и командира – и по совместительству лучшего друга.  
Миссис Хадсон почти два часа рыдала у него на плече. Он же не проронил ни слезинки, не мог разделить горя, которое постигло их чудесную многострадальную домовладелицу. Он вообще ничего не мог почувствовать; как будто вся энергия, что наполняла его, заставляя ощущать себя таким живым, когда он был рядом с Шерлоком, куда-то исчезла этой дождливой ночью, ушла вместе с детективом. Он организовал вместе с Майкрофтом, от которого по большему счёту не было пользы (Джон и не ожидал бурного всплеска эмоций, но хотя бы ради приличий можно было хоть немного походить на человека, потерявшего брата) скромную поминальную службу и отстоял положенный срок, не обращая внимания на шепчущихся за его спиной газетчиков.  
Ничего не сказав — да его ничего уже и не волновало — он первым покинул кладбище.  
Позже он с удивлением узнал, что Шерлок, как оказалось, не только втайне оформил на него доверенность после первого же их дела, но и оставил весьма порядочную сумму денег (ради собственного рассудка он старался не думать, как много значит подобный жест для законченного социопата вроде Шерлока). Из доверительного фонда ежемесячно в течение года после смерти Шерлока должна была поступать плата за квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, вне зависимости от того, останется ли там Джон. В случае если он решит съехать, миссис Хадсон всё равно будет получать достаточно денег, чтобы позволить себе не сдавать их квартиру новым постояльцам.  
Мысль о том, чтобы жить в квартире, оплаченной на много месяцев вперёд его мёртвым соседом, Джону категорически не нравилась — хотя после прочтения этого пункта завещания у него ненадолго потеплело на сердце. Да, он всегда мог сложить вещи Шерлока в коробки и найти нового соседа, или жить в одиночку. Но даже если бы он убрал с глаз всё, что напоминало о Шерлоке, он ничего не смог бы сделать с собственной памятью. Даже если бы захотел. А Джон не хотел.  
Удивительно, как могли нелюдимый гений со склонностью к социопатии и бывший солдат с посттравматическим синдромом настолько привязаться друг к другу меньше чем за год, что теперь одна мысль о жизни в одиночестве разбивала ему сердце.  
Так что когда Майкрофт предложил ему вновь вернуться в ряды королевских драгунов(1) _(Уволен по медпоказателям, Майкрофт; после такого так просто не возвращаются — Не забывайте, кто я, доктор; уверяю, я легко могу устроить ваше возвращение туда. Впрочем, как и обратно в Лондон)_ , он подписал нужные бумаги не глядя.

\--

Двадцать четыре часа спустя он уже был в Германии и, сидя на жёсткой койке (повторное отвыкание от удобств гражданской жизни было не таким уж безболезненным, как он надеялся), просматривал на ноутбуке свою почту.  
У него дрогнуло сердце — мимолётно, лишь на какое-то краткое мгновение — когда, открыв её, он обнаружил, что Шерлок успел вновь взломать его пароль на прошлой неделе и оставить ответную записку в окне браузера.  
 _«В самом деле, Джон? **«Ш3рл0к, брыс6 0тсюда, п0-х0р0ш3му пр0шу»**? Уверен, ты способен на большее. Кстати, у нас яйца кончились. И ещё я одолжил твой полевой набор, мне был нужен спирт»_  
Он прикусил губу до крови. Курсор мыши на мгновение завис над крестиком в углу. Но вместо того, чтобы закрыть окно, Джон просто свернул его. Решительно игнорируя папку с фотографиями в левом верхнем углу стола (ими с Джоном поделился инспектор) под названием **«Шерлок_в_шоковом_одеяле»** — и когда только этот человек успел настолько проникнуть в его жизнь? — он открыл письмо от Майкрофта.  
Оно оказалось коротким и практически безличным. Он вновь удивился тому, с каким почти пугающим спокойствием этот человек принял смерть брата. Джон бы не отказался хоть от малой толики такого спокойствия.  
Ему хотелось, что он хоть-что почувствовал. Или хотя бы смог сделать вид. Сам он, казалось, ещё не до конца принял произошедшее. Не осознал смерть Шерлока. Как врач, он понимал, что это опасное состояние; как простой человек, он не знал, что именно с ним не так.  
Если же судить с практической же точки зрения — он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что уже случилось, и мог лишь надеяться, что будущее притупит боль, которую он испытывал сейчас.

_Доктор Уотсон,_  
 _Ваши уникальные навыки будут гораздо более полезны на поле боя, чем в госпитале или даже в медбригаде. Думаю, вам не придётся скучать во время вашей новой службы. Если я правильно вас понимаю, несмотря на все присущие ей опасности, вы будете только рады незамедлительно приступить к ней. И думаю, что я всё понял правильно._  
 _Если вам что-то потребуется, свяжитесь со мной. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать ради Шерлока._  
 _С возвращением на войну, доктор._  
 _МХ_  
 _П.С. Лондонский синдикат Мориарти уничтожен практически полностью. Заключительные операции успешно прошли этим вечером. У вас нет причин возвращаться в Лондон, если вы не хотите этого. Ожидаем ответа от наших отделений в Париже, Минске, Лос-Анджелесе и Бомбее._

К письму была приложена копия его документов. Теперь его определили как снайпера — вероятно, не без помощи Майкрофта. Джон отстранённо подумал, как много о нём как о докторе и о человеке говорит то, что он теперь предпочтёт убить кого-нибудь, а не вылечить.  
Слова «Врач, исцели себя сам» никогда ещё не казались настолько нелепыми. Да, он мог зашить чужую рану, но как можно помочь другому человеку, когда сам он не в состоянии победить собственные кошмары? Те, где яркие вспышки и запах хлора сменились лужей крови на сером лондонском асфальте и синевой стремительно пропитывающего этой кровью шарфа Шерлока.  
Нет. Лучше просто и без вопросов убивать издалека, чем вновь наблюдать, как песком сквозь пальцы уходят из-под рук чужие жизни.  
Послышались приближающиеся шаги — тяжёлая поступь ботинок — похожие на те, которые часами мог мерить комнату Шерлок. Подойдя вплотную к нему, шагавший остановился. Джон поднял глаза. Пусть ему сейчас совсем не хотелось чьей-то компании, придётся привыкать находиться в постоянном обществе других солдат — на двенадцать месяцев или больше, смотря, как он потом решит.  
— Джон Уотсон?  
— Он самый, — Джон закрыл ноутбук, снял его с колен и встал, чтобы поздороваться.  
В отличие от большинства призывников, этот человек был примерно его возраста, и, очевидно, как и Джон, многое повидал. Вероятно, тоже снайпер — командирских знаков не видно, а немногие бывшие здесь люди таких лет принадлежали либо к снайперам, либо к высшему командному составу. Высокий, но не настолько, чтобы это смотрелось угрожающе, песчаного цвета волосы, тёмно-карие глаза и доброжелательная улыбка. Разительный контраст с тем, что постоянно маячило перед мысленным взором Джона — чёрные волосы и глаза, легко меняющие цвет со стального на серый и синий.  
— Жутко извиняюсь, не хотел мешать.  
— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Приятно познакомиться… а кто вы?  
— Очевидно, ваш новый корректировщик(2), — ответил тот, пока они внимательно изучали друг друга взглядом.  
Да уж, Большой Брат — а что это было работой Майкрофта, он даже не засомневался — действовал быстро. И Джон ценил его заботу, хотя его не оставляло нехорошее чувство, что если Майкрофт когда-нибудь решит стребовать долги, возвращать их придётся половине мира (нечто похожее он уже видел в финале «Доктора Кто»). Что ж, по крайней мере, ему не дали в напарники какого-нибудь малолетнего идиота, который только-только начал бриться.  
— Мой корректировщик, - немного удивлённо повторил он.  
Новый знакомый протянул ему руку и Джон пожал её — ему нравились открытость и радушие этого человека.  
— Себастьян Моран, — с улыбкой представился его партнёр. — Показать тебе тут всё?

\--

Неделю спустя они уже были на базе в Гильменде(3).  
Джон привыкал к смене обстановки быстрее, чем ожидал вначале: плотный график и множество тренировок хорошо отвлекали его от мыслей о том, что осталось в туманном Лондоне. Дружелюбие его сослуживцев и особенно энергичность юных новобранцев было тем, чего ему так не хватало после демобилизации, и он легко вписался в общество. Все любят человека, способного поведать хорошую историю — и, рассказывая о своей жизни, он чувствовал, как острая боль воспоминаний притупляется, становится лишь смутным ощущением потери и неправильности изменившегося навсегда мира. Ему нравились его сослуживцы, он быстро сдружился с Себастьяном, который, как оказалось, был приветливым и начитанным джентльменом, по-своему уникальным и отчаянно преданным. Во время третьей по счёту недели Себастьян спас ему жизнь — он был также непревзойдённым мастером стрельбы из укрытия. К началу пятого месяца Джон даже начал наслаждаться новой жизнью: перевернувшийся вверх ногами мир возвращался на место, боль ослабевала, а ставшая вновь привычной рутина службы помогла ему вернуться к некоему подобию нормы.  
Учитывая все обстоятельства, он полагал, что и в самом деле неплохо справляется. Тем неожиданнее стала та маленькая катастрофа, шок, который накрыл его, когда прошлое вновь напомнило о себе.  
Ночь (их с Себастьяном поставили на ночную смену — после погонь за убийцами на полутёмных улицах Лондона это было как детская игра) прошла довольно успешно, они не без труда сняли пятерых талибов, и теперь, после короткого перекуса, отдыхали у себя.  
Джон сидел на койке с ноутбуком на коленях, проверяя почту – так быстро, как позволял довольно нестабильный в этих местах вай-фай (Джон был удивлён, когда ему вообще удалось поймать здесь сигнал, и подозревал, что и здесь не обошлось без Майкрофта. От него можно было ожидать чего угодно). В основном обычные сообщения от лондонских знакомых, хотя была также электронная открытка от Гарри и пара спам-рассылок.  
Последнее письмо было от Лестрада, с которым они не общались — не считая сообщения с благодарностью за гостеприимство — с той самой ночи… ночи смерти Шерлока.

_Джон,_  
 _Надеюсь, ты сейчас в лучшем состоянии, чем был во время нашей последней встречи. У нас тут всё довольно спокойно — хотя иногда я всё же жалею, что не могу вновь позвонить ему и попросить помощи, пусть даже он в очередной раз заставит меня чувствовать себя идиотом. Уверен, тебе его тоже не хватает._  
 _Поверить не могу, что прошло почти пять месяцев. Думаю, это достаточный срок, и я могу показать тебе это, не выглядя слишком бесчувственным._  
 _Напиши, если у тебя есть время; ребята (и Салли тоже) время от времени спрашивают о тебе, и, знаешь, мне бы хотелось хоть что-то им ответить._  
 _Береги себя._  
 _ГЛ_  
Приложение: **Шерлок_дурачится.wav | Загрузка | Воспроизведение**

Джон улыбнулся, хотя чувствовал себя немного виноватым за потерю связи со старыми знакомыми, и пообещал себе исправить положение. Запустил видео.  
Это был минутный отрывок, снятый камерой видеонаблюдения в Нью-Скотланд-Ярде. Шерлок с бешеной скоростью крутился на рабочем кресле Донован, одаривая улыбкой маньяка всех, кто проходил мимо и бросал на него удивленные взгляды. Пальто крыльями развевалось вокруг него.  
Джон посмотрел ролик до конца, включил его ещё раз, и затем начал смеяться – смехом, который перешёл в рыдания.  
И не смог остановиться.  
Он не пролил ни единой слезы во время похорон, во время всех этих бесконечно долгих ночей и дней, он был просто не в состоянии заплакать — и теперь сдерживаемые эмоции наконец вырвались наружу. Ноутбук соскользнул к краю кровати, норовя упасть на пол. Джон, не глядя, попытался поймать его — не то, чтобы его это сейчас волновало, но он не хотел никого привлечь произведённым шумом.  
Ему это не удалось: ноутбук всё же скатился по одеялу с койки. Разумеется, в случае чего Майкрофт незамедлительно обеспечил бы его новым, но просить у этого невозможного человека помощи сверх необходимой ему не хотелось.  
Загорелые руки ловко подхватили ноутбук и поставили на соседнюю кровать.  
— Тише, тише. Джон, что случилось? — раздался взволнованный голос Себастьяна. Кровать скрипнула под весом чужого тела. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Всё нормально, — он провёл рукой по лицу, заставил себя улыбнуться и поднял глаза на соседа. – Просто… неожиданные новости из дома. Я в порядке, правда. Всё… хорошо, - чёрт побери, ну почему он не мог перестать плакать.  
— А по тебе не скажешь, — прямо ответил Себастьян. Скрестив ноги, он сидел на другой стороне кровати, устремив на Джона внимательный взгляд тёмных глаз. — Дурные вести?  
— Старые вести, — Джону не нравилось, как хрипло звучал его голос. Он вытер слёзы и обнаружил, что его рука вновь дрожит, впервые за многие месяцы. Если тремор не прекратится до завтра, придётся меняться с Себастьяном местами в команде. — Но да, дурные.  
Себастьян взял ноутбук, посмотрел на экран. Что-то странное мелькнуло в его взгляде. Джон не успел понять, что именно — он был слишком занят собой, пытаясь понять, как какое-то глупое видео смогло вызвать в нём столь эмоциональную реакцию.  
— Старое видео, — он рассеяно усмехнулся. — Первое напоминание о нём за… боже, как много времени уже прошло. Он иногда бывал таким идиотом.  
— Кто? — осторожно поинтересовался Себастьян. — Это тот друг, о котором ты всё время рассказываешь ребятам?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Шерлок. Он был совершенно невероятен. Мог выдать часовой рассказ о чьей-нибудь жизни, лишь мимолётно взглянув на человека — а потом выкинуть что-нибудь в таком духе, - он снова щёлкнул на «воспроизведение». Вновь начал смеяться на моменте, когда проходивший мимо Андерсон с подозрением покосился на детектива, и продолжал хихикать до конца видео.  
Себастьян усмехнулся, приподняв брови.  
— И у этого человека IQ в сто восемьдесят пунктов?  
Джон с улыбкой кивнул, скопировал клип на рабочий стол.  
— Ещё он рисовал на стенах краской из баллончика смайлики, а если внезапно решал перекусить — мог прикончить два килограмма шоколадного мороженого за один раз и потом всю ночь ныть, что у него болит живот.  
— Необычный гений.  
— О да, он таким и был, — Джон почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, хоть немного дав выход съедавшему его последние месяцы горю, но к горлу всё равно подступил болезненный комок. — Он правда был необычным.  
— Ты поэтому вернулся в армию?  
Джон бросил на соседа беглый взгляд.  
— Шерлок был моим лучшим другом. Не больше, но и не меньше, — просто сказал он. — Без него всё словно... замерло. Я не мог этого вынести. Ты ведь знаешь, каково это — терять своих людей.  
Себастьян медленно кивнул, провёл рукой по светлым волосам.  
— Как он… то есть, если это не слишком личное…  
— Как он умер?  
Себастьян кивнул. Джон с силой захлопнул ноутбук.  
— Он играл в героя, которого никогда не существовало, — горько произнёс он, встал с кровати и направился к выходу. Себастьян проводил его внимательным взглядом.

\--

Незаметно прошло ещё четыре месяца, наполненные смертью, адреналином, войной и всем, что ей сопутствует. Впрочем, однажды ему довелось спасти из грязевой лужи тощего котёнка, который сначала в благодарность царапнул его по лицу, а потом, урча, забрался за пазуху, высунув наружу любопытный нос. Себастьян тогда добродушно посмеялся над ним.  
И вот однажды он взглянул на солнце и осознал, что с тех пор, как он сбежал от лондонских призраков, чтобы остаться один на один с демонами своей памяти, прошло уже девять месяцев.  
И, что гораздо важнее, он начал учиться жить заново. Шерлок всегда рассматривал его как равного себе - хорошего врача и причудливую комбинацию телохранителя, секретаря, личного диетолога и единственного друга, которого достоин гений. Он был его напарником, коллегой, другом и бог ещё знает кем ещё — они отлично дополняли друг друга. Но для всех остальных он был охранником «того психа», тенью Шерлока, «тем соседом Шерлока» и пусть неплохим специалистом, но далеко не лучшим в чём бы то ни было.  
Теперь все изменилось, он забыл, каково это — ощущать себя нужным, ощущать правильность своих поступков. Он чувствовал себя просто опытным полевым медиком, способным перебинтовать и спасти раненого солдата даже после обстрела машины, в которой они ехали. И сделать это не ни на миг не задумываясь.  
Они с Себастьяном теперь считались лучшей командой лагеря, и хотя его немного смущал тот факт, что что в заслугу ему теперь ставили убийство людей, он смирился. Себастьян же упивался своей работой — впрочем, что неудивительно, в отпусках он тоже часто охотился на крупную дичь (Джон слышал множество историй о его охоте на тигров и искренне надеялся никогда не столкнуться с тёмной стороной этого человека).  
Себастьян также был настоящим мастером в той странной карточной игре, в которую они обычно играли, когда, по выражению одного из американцев, «были не слишком заняты своими пушками». Джон был прирождённым игроком, а Себастьян отлично мухлевал, так что из них вышла отличная команда. Джон никогда раньше особенно не играл в карты, разве что раскладывал пасьянсы на компьютере, но теперь понял, что это весьма увлекательное занятие. Он действительно учился жить заново, и помимо всего прочего ему пришлось искать новые способы занять своё время, отличные от беготни по Лондону за сумасшедшим гением.  
Он вновь начал периодически — когда изредка выдавалась свободная минутка — вести блог и был удивлён, сколько за время его отсутствия у него появилось подписчиков. После смерти Шерлока он не заглядывал в блог много месяцев — отчасти из огромного количества писем от «сочувствующих», отчасти из-за массового троллинга, по его подозрениям, исходящего от сторонников Мориарти. Он отключил комментарии, пока однажды Майкрофт не заверил его, что все каналы проверены, а блог и старый сайт Шерлока под защитой лучших программ.  
Но теперь у него мало оставалось времени на всё это: их с Себастьяном команда производила всё большее впечатление на вышестоящие чины, велись разговоры о том, чтобы повысить их до капралов, поставить обоих во главе собственных отрядов. Откровенно говоря, Джону совершенно не хотелось взваливать на себя ответственность за чужие жизни — тем более, если бы он согласился, это подразумевало бы значительное продление первоначального, предложенного Майкрофтом, срока службы. Хотя ему и было необходимо вырваться из Лондона, сбежать подальше от неприятных воспоминаний, он не был уверен, что вновь хочет остаться в Афганистане на неопределённо долгий срок.  
Но бывали и не самые удачные дни, вроде этого, когда он просыпался прохладным утром с горящим от боли плечом, жалел, что вообще решил приехать сюда и проклинал Майкрофта Холмса на английском и арабском всеми известными ему словами.  
— Неважное утро?  
То, что Себастьян всегда умудрялся незаметно оказаться рядом, было почти жутковато. С другими людьми он такого не проделывал. Себастьян двигался как кошка, и, по мнению Джона, когда ты был на месте застигнутой врасплох добычи, это немного пугало.  
— Вроде того, — пробормотал Джон, втиснув ногу в ботинок и зашнуровывая его.  
— Без обид, приятель, но странно, что с таким плечом ты смог вновь вернуться в игру.  
— Оно меня не беспокоит, — нахмурился Джон.  
Себастьян ухмыльнулся.  
— Я этого и не говорил. Но всё же это немного странно. В девяти из десяти случаев получившим ранение отказывают в возвращении на службу. У тебя кто-то есть в Министерстве, да? У старого доброго Джона Уотсона есть друзья на высшем уровне, которые помогут исчезнуть так, что никто даже тела не найдет?  
— Ты смотришь слишком много фильмов про Бонда, — фыркнул Джон. Разумеется, он никогда не упоминал — и не собирался — ни имени Майкрофта Холмса, ни его возможностей, хотя и сам знал о них весьма немного. Да и кто бы ему поверил? Ему не нравилось что-то скрывать от друга, но он был солдатом, а солдаты лучше других умеют хранить тайны.  
К счастью, если можно так выразиться, в этот момент он обнаружил в правом ботинке верблюжьего паука(4). И разговор тут же завершился столь естественным и эффектным образом, что будь у Джона в запасе десять лет, он бы до такого не додумался. А именно — криком _(не такой уж он был и громкий, нечего наговаривать)_ и швырянием ботинка в стену.  
Всё утро Себастьян посмеивался над ним _(Забавно ты верещишь, Джон, как девчонка — Себастьян, учти, я могу ампутировать любую конечность за минуту, а еще знаю, где ты спишь)_ , и потом Джон ещё неделю шарахался от каждой подозрительной тени.  
Впрочем, куда больше, чем все пауки в пустыне, его настораживал факт, что Майкрофт Холмс послал ему тем вечером очередное письмо, напомнив мимоходом про Закон о государственной тайне.  
Конечно, Джон бы не сильно удивился, узнав, что он на прослушке, или что в его лэптопе спрятан жучок. Они с Шерлоком так и не нашли последний жучок в квартире — а Майкрофт отнюдь не скрывал, что он есть. Он улыбнулся про себя, вспомнив, как Шерлок полвечера разбирал телевизор в его поисках, разбросав детали по всему полу, а потом заказал новый. В онлайн-магазине. И оплатил кредиткой Майкрофта.  
Воспоминания отозвались болью, но уже притупившейся, которая говорила об исцелении, а не той невысимой горечью, что сопровождала его первые несколько месяцев, когда каждая мелочь напоминала ему о прошлом. Осознание того, что Шерлок намеренно убрал своего друга с дороги, помешав разделить его плачевную участь, не приносило ему облегчения, но со временем он всё же признал, что и дальше обвинять себя в этом бессмысленно.  
Вряд ли он когда-нибудь простил бы Шерлока за его глупое самопожертвование, но впервые с того рокового дня понял, что, возможно, готов простить самого себя.

\--

Миновал ещё один месяц. И ещё. Наступило его первое Рождество в Афганистане — он провёл немало времени за письмами миссис Хадсон и Саре, и удивил Лестрада с Донован, появившись вечером сочельника в скайпе. От Майкрофта Холмса он получил лишь короткое письмо с поздравлением и новостями о том, как продвигается близкая к завершению борьба с синдикатом Мориарти.  
На самом деле Джона не особо волновало, скольким мелким рыбёшкам не удастся ускользнуть. Самая крупная рыба поймана, и это главное — жаль только, что она в процессе утопила рыбака.  
Себастьян, не церемонясь, заявил, что он выглядит не по-праздничному угрюмым и задумчивым, и умудрился вовлечь его в импровизированную игру в регби, по окончании которой Джон поклялся себе больше не поддаваться на глупые провокации и не играть ни во что подобное с людьми вдвое младше его. Он почувствовал себя отомщённым, когда позже вечером они лежали в засаде, и на руку его напарника заползла многоножка величиной с ладонь.  
И дальше всё тоже шло как обычно; дни пролетали как мгновения за ставшей привычной работой. За исключением Себастьяна, остальные солдаты в части были совсем молоды, и, хотя их место службы было действительно опасным, не видели даже серьёзной перестрелки.  
По сравнению с его предыдущей службой год прошёл на удивление спокойно.  
А затем, спустя ещё два месяца, всё вновь изменилось — разом и необратимо.

\--

Учитывая, что он больше года жил с Шерлоком Холмсом, человеком, совершенно не знакомым с понятием личного пространства, это не должно было его так уж сильно задеть. Шерлок обожал развлекаться взломами, неважно чего — его почтового ящика или ноутбука, так что он давно привык держать то, что ему хотелось сохранить от любопытных глаз соседа на отдельном и хорошо спрятанном жёстком диске.  
Так что, по логике, ему не стоило так сильно злиться, когда он однажды раньше обычного вернулся с проверки в медчасти и обнаружил, что сидящий на кровати Себастьян роется в его ноутбуке.  
В армии понятие частной жизни довольно размыто, но всё же есть определённые границы; и взламывание пароля на чужом ноутбуке — как раз переход за них. Джон был очень недоволен. Себастьян едва успел виновато взглянуть на него, когда Джон, ругаясь — впервые за всё время их знакомства — выхватил ноутбук.  
— Что, у человека уже не может быть личной жизни? Ты думал…  
Он замер, посмотрев на экран — потому что там были не его фотографии, не интернет-поисковик, не YouTube и не iTunes — ничего, что можно было бы ожидать увидеть. Нет, его друг и напарник читал его письма — удалённые, но, очевидно, ещё подлежащие восстановлению (Джон не очень хорошо разбирался в таких вещах, все это знали) сообщения от Майкрофта Холмса.  
Подняв глаза, он упёрся взглядом в дуло несомненно заряженного браунинга.  
— Брось его, — спокойно скомандовал Себастьян, снимая оружие с предохранителя. — Поверь, Джон, хотелось бы мне, чтобы был другой выход.  
Он выпустил из рук лэптоп, чувствуя, как его мир второй раз за последние четырнадцать месяцев рассыпается на кусочки.

\--

— Знаешь, я думал, тебя подослали ко мне специально, чтобы выведать у меня всё, — сообщил Себастьян, пока они шли через едва рассеиваемый тусклым светом звёзд мрак афганской пустыни.  
Немного сложновато оставаться вежливым, когда тебя со связанными за спиной руками под дулом пистолета ведут неизвестно куда. Некоторая грубость вполне простительна. Джон пожалел вслух, что у него заняты руки, и он не может ответить подходящим жестом.  
Себастьян проигнорировал это.  
— Но потом я понял — у тебя действительно нет никаких скрытых мотивов, ты не более чем марионетка, которую дёргает за ниточки человек столь высокого уровня, что даже Джим не смог подобраться к нему, — продолжал он. — Никогда бы не подумал, что они родственники. Ты правда ничего не подозревал?  
— О том, что ты мне не просто коллега по оружию? — ядовито поинтересовался Джон. — Нет. Шерлок всегда говорил, что я слишком доверчив.  
В карих глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде боли.  
— Ты ведь не думаешь, что всё это было лишь ложью, Джон?  
— Поскольку правды я пока не знаю, то да, это вполне подходящая гипотеза.  
— Осторожно, там яма. Тем не менее, Джон — кое-что было настоящим. Я рад, что мы так хорошо узнали друг друга.  
Джон разозлился ещё больше.  
— Хуже всего, что удовольствие было взаимным, — отрывисто бросил он, стараясь не выдать своего беспокойства — они подходили всё ближе к вражеским границам. Он попробовал верёвки на прочность: да, как и ожидалось, Моран слишком хорошо знал своё дело. Не было ни малейшей возможности освободиться.  
— Да брось, Джон. Неужели ты станешь вменять кому-то в вину преданность командиру?  
— Твой командир привязал меня к бомбе, перед этим убив множество невинных людей, — сухо ответил он. — Ты уж извини, что у меня нет к нему особой симпатии.  
— Да, это было немного чересчур, даже для Джима, — кивнул Себастьян. – Что поделать, он всегда был королём драмы. Но неужели тебе никогда не приходило в голову, Джон, что человек, державший тебя на прицеле в бассейне, может оказаться военным?  
Джон молчал, отвернувшись и стараясь не смотреть на предателя.  
— Джим здорово разозлился, что я не пустил в тебя пулю, когда ты на него бросился, — с внезапной улыбкой продолжил Себастьян. — Но тот, кто способен поступить настолько храбро — или безрассудно — заслуживает шанса выжить.  
— Значит, ты был тем снайпером, — что ж, по словам Шерлока, там действительно был только один человек с устройством, имитирующим множество лазерных прицелов.  
— Именно, — Себастьян проверил подававший сигнал мобильный. — И когда Джим ценой своей жизни заставил Шерлока прыгнуть с крыши — я тоже был там. Чёртов идиот.  
— Кто именно? — не удержался от сарказма Джон.  
Себастьян приподнял бровь, словно молча одобряя.  
— За тобой я тоже, кстати, следил, если тебе интересно. Просто не давал о себе знать.  
Джон искоса глянул на него, стараясь не обращать внимания на скатившуюся по лбу струйку пота.  
— Тогда что же ты меня не застрелил? — с неподдельным интересом спросил он.  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
— Ты бы застрелил человека только из-за слепой верности своему командиру?  
— Смотря кому именно он верен, — тихо ответил Джон, и его тон не оставлял сомнений, что будь у него шанс, Себастьян последовал бы за Джимом.  
— Я не смог, если хочешь знать, — Себастьян вздохнул. — Совсем размяк, наверное. Джим небось два дня в могиле вертелся из-за того, что я дал тебе уйти. Но я просто не смог этого сделать.  
— Почему?  
Он плотно сжал губы.  
— Потому что я знал, каково это, — наконец произнёс он сквозь зубы.  
Джон взглянул на него по-настоящему и вновь отвернулся, глядя вдаль.  
— У тебя кровь на запястьях. Перестань натягивать верёвки. Я не вязал так, чтобы повредить тебе руки, но ты сам прекрасно с этим справишься, если не прекратишь.  
— Прекрати вести себя так, словно тебе не всё равно, — в голосе было столько яда, что его бывший напарник неосознанно отступил на шаг только из инстинкта самосохранения. — Что именно ты собираешься делать? Теперь, когда я знаю, что ты просто пытался выяснить через меня, кто уничтожает ваш синдикат?  
Себастьян очень искренне на вид удивился.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что я именно этим занимался?  
— А чем ещё? — они дошли до островка низких деревьев, и Моран остановился, чтобы осмотреться. Прислонившись к дереву, Джон сполз вниз, прижавшись ладонями к покрытым песком корням, и глубоко вздохнул. Если он хочет выбраться отсюда живым, ему придётся одурачить снайпера, человека, который знал его здесь лучше всех.  
А он собирался выбраться живым — пусть даже просто чтобы расквитаться с Майкрофтом Холмсом, который спокойно управлял им, как ослепшим от горя идиотом. Хотя, в сущности, он им и был.  
— Я ничего не знал, пока меня не приписали к тебе. И даже тогда, я не подозревал, что ты окажешься тем самым Джоном Уотсоном, пока не увидел тебя. Потом решил, что твой тайный дружок в правительстве решил таким образом по-тихому устранить меня — ну, после всей этой лондонской суматохи, — или хотя бы шпионить за мной. Потом уже я понял, что ты действительно ничего обо мне не знаешь, что тебя просто-напросто использовали без твоего ведома. Знаешь, меня это здорово удивило.  
— Почему же?  
Себастьян тепло посмотрел на него.  
— Потому что ты опасный человек, Джон Уотсон. Слишком опасный и слишком ценный, чтобы тобой управлял кто-либо. Кроме того, кому ты сам доверяешь.  
Удивительным образом комплимент ему даже польстил. Данный факт хорошо показывал странность ситуации — и всей его жизни, если уж на то пошло. Неудивительно, что ему так нужен психолог.  
— Я надеялся на честное противостояние между нами, но твоё открытие вынудило меня действовать по-другому. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что у меня есть только два варианта.  
— Убедить присоединиться к тебе или убить.  
— Именно. Честно говоря, я предпочёл бы первый; Джон Клэй подвёл синдикат — то, что от него осталось — и отправится на дно Темзы как только я вернусь в Лондон. Мне будет нужен человек, на которого можно положиться, — он вопросительно поднял брови. — Подумай об этом, доктор; тебе не придётся делать ничего, что противоречит твоим моральным принципам. Это легко устроить — ты будешь скорее боссом, чем действующим агентом. Ты уже убивал простых людей; что с того, если их число немного увеличится? — и без того мрачный голос Себастьяна звучал всё опаснее и прельщающее. — И твоя жизнь никогда больше не будет скучной, Джон. Ты же понимаешь это.  
Джон вызывающе посмотрел на него, сжав губы в тонкую полоску.  
— Ты мог хотя бы подумать над этим; у нас есть ещё не меньше часа, прежде чем мне придётся принять окончательное решение, — доброжелательно продолжил Себастьян. — Я действительно не хочу убивать тебя, Джон. Вынужден признать, твоя компания была как глоток свежего воздуха и, рискуя показать сентиментальным, это было настоящим подарком после… тех неприятных событий годичной давности.  
— Ты уж прости, я твоей утрате посочувствовать не могу, — неприязненно ответил Джон.  
— Разумеется, — он понятливо кивнул. — Но помимо этого, — он положил телефон во внутренний карман, застегнул молнию, - ты слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять тебя в живых в качестве врага. Выбор за тобой, но мне было бы жаль такую бессмысленную потерю возможностей. Это хорошее предложение.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, с кем связался, — Джон едва сдержал рвущийся наружу истерический смех. — Ты думаешь, Шерлок был опасен — а его брату даже я не рискнул бы переходить дорогу. И ты полагаешь, что справишься с ним?  
— Мне совсем не нужно, как ты выразился, справляться с ним. Я просто хочу знать своего врага, — ответил снайпер, проверяя прицел браунинга. — Джим пытался, но так и не смог узнать нужное имя. Забавно, кстати, что он свёл нас вместе через смерть Джима и своего братца.  
— Если вернёшься в Лондон – можешь с моего благословения прикончить его.  
Себастьян глухо и коротко рассмеялся.  
— Видишь, мы отлично друг друга понимаем, — с улыбкой произнёс он. – В числе твоих обязанностей были бы передача ему сфабрикованной мной информации и наблюдение за большинством операций. Ничего, что пошло бы вразрез с твоими принципами, вроде убийств старушек или экспериментов на бездомных.  
Джон покачал головой, мрачно улыбнувшись своему другу. Нет, врагу, как он тут же, скрепя сердце, поправил себя.  
— Хотя бы не оскорбляй меня напоследок своими предложениями, Себастьян, — спокойно ответил он.  
Взгляд снайпера быстро похолодел.  
— Итак, это твой окончательный ответ.  
— Это мой единственный ответ, — Джон сверил глазами расстояние между ним и ближайшим укрытием в виде большого куста и прикинул, как быстро Моран сможет прицелиться вновь. — И…  
Они оба замерли, услышав звук, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать — шум стремительно приближающего военного вертолёта.  
Себастьян повернулся к нему, держа на прицеле.  
— На тебе жучок, да? — зарычал он. Всё его дружелюбие мигом испарилось. — Этот проклятый чинуша приделал к тебе жучок, прежде чем послать сюда! Ты сливал ему информацию все эти месяцы!  
— Я об этом не знал. Но я ему это припомню, — Джон подался назад. Он легко мог сейчас выскользнуть из-под прицела и скрыться за кустарником, но вряд ли у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы высвободить руки из-за спины. И ему очень, очень не хотелось быть подстреленным в одно и то же плечо дважды — его рука потеряла бы всякую подвижность.  
Гул вертолёта быстро становился всё громче, перерастая в оглушительный рёв, и как раз в тот момент, когда Джон прикидывал свои шансы уложить Морана ударом по затылку и забрать оружие из чересчур умелых рук снайпера, внезапный резкий свет полудюжины прожекторов рассеял ночь вокруг них. Ослеплённый светом, он нагнул голову, пытаясь защитить глаза, инстинктивно дёрнул руками. Моран поднял одну руку прикрыть глаза, и браунинг случайно оказался наведённым на землю.  
Джон закрыл глаза, выдохнул короткую молитву на арабском и всем телом ударил его.  
Несмотря на хорошее сложение, он был ощутимо ниже Себастьяна, и, хотя ему удалось сбить снайпера на землю, его противник смог удержать браунинг в руках и, упав, сделать выстрел наугад. Джон почти услышал, как выпущенная пуля тренькнула о металлический корпус нависшего над ними вертолёта. Он откатился от снайпера, заученным движением протолкнул связанные руки под ступнями так, что они оказались впереди. Как раз вовремя, чтобы кинуться к ближайшему укрытию, так как Моран, слепо моргая, уже начал целиться в его сторону.  
Он споткнулся — учитывая, как ему сегодня везло, вполне возможно, о собственные ноги – и растянулся на земле, ударившись о песок с такой силой, что в глазах засверкали искры. Когда зрение прояснилось, он обнаружил, что Моран поднялся на ноги и навёл на него браунинг, целясь в голову. Учитывая минимальное расстояние между ними и отличное ночное зрение снайпера, шанса, что Моран мог бы промахнуться, не было.  
Джон, замерев и отчаянно пытаясь выровнять дыхание, взглянул прямо на свет. Сквозь набежавшие слёзы он увидел, как позади прожекторов по протянутым до земли верёвкам проворно скользят тёмные фигуры. Он хрипло закашлялся, встретился глазами с Себастьяном — и увидел, что тот колеблется.  
Его друг, напарник и товарищ по оружию… правая рука убийцы Шерлока Холмса - не решался убить его.  
Джону наконец удалось вдохнуть.  
— …Мне жаль, - произнёс Себастьян. — Мне действительно жаль, Джон.  
Джон никогда не смог бы забыть удивлённое выражение лица Морана, когда четверо стрелков открыли огонь за его спиной.

\--

Лёжа на земле, он смотрел, как тело Морана медленно оседает вниз, а на форме цвета хаки расползаются тёмные пятна крови. Затем с трудом — ноги не слушались и связанные руки не добавляли удобства движениям — заставил себя подняться. Вблизи стало видно, что один из стрелков попал ему точно в голову.  
Джон смотрел на труп человека, который был его другом — тем, кто неловко успокаивал его, когда он впервые оплакивал Шерлока, тем, кто по меньшей мере три раза спасал ему жизнь во время заданий. С которым он прожил бок о бок дольше, чем с Шерлоком. Друга, который оказался его самым опасным врагом.  
Чьи мозги теперь забрызгали ему ботинки.  
Чертовски неудобно падать на четвереньки со связанными руками, когда тебя тошнит.  
Несколько мгновений спустя, подавив новый приступ слабости, он еле поднялся на ноги и повернулся к своим спасителям — несомненно, они были отрядом слежения Майкрофта. Несмотря на то, что прибыли они как раз вовремя, он бы с радостью и без колебаний подложил сейчас в спальню одному скромному правительственному служащему бомбу.  
Шпионаж, манипулирование, жучки.  
Бомба была бы вполне заслуженной.  
Он шагнул было к ним — рокот лопастей не позволил бы ничего услышать с такого расстояния, а у него имелись вопросы — когда вниз, изящно скользнув с протянутой верёвки на песок, спустился ещё один человек.  
Джон почти надеялся, что это Майкрофт — он был сейчас очень в настроении познакомить его со своим хуком справа.  
Человек странно знакомой походкой поспешил к нему, на ходу сдёрнув чёрную маску и очки ночного видения и открыв лицо.  
Джон попятился назад, словно ища спиной несуществующую опору, и вдруг понял, как сильно его колотит – счастье, что он ещё вновь не упал.  
— Клянусь всем святым, Джон, это была не моя идея, — с жаром сказал Шерлок Холмс, протянув к нему руки.  
В своё оправдание он мог сказать, это был совершенно паршивый вечер, окончившийся тем, что одному его другу вышибли мозги, а другой вернулся из мёртвых. И даже если он не услышит ни единой шутки про зомби до конца дней своих — сегодняшних событий ему хватит с головой.  
Придушенный звук, вырвавшийся из его горла, заставил Шерлока замереть на безопасном расстоянии. Во внимательном взгляде суженных глаз мелькнуло нечто вроде беспокойства.  
— Джон? — осторожно позвал Шерлок.  
В голове словно гремела канонада — возможно, от слишком сильного удара о землю, или от слишком громкого шума вертолётов. А возможно, от осознания факта, что человек, считающийся мёртвым, говорит с ним так, словно это самая естественная вещь в мире.  
— Ты мёртв, — пробормотал он.  
— Нет, хотя несколько месяцев был близок к этому, — негромко ответил Шерлок мягким тоном, каким обычно говорят, чтобы успокоить своенравное животное или испуганного ребёнка. — Когда я восстановился достаточно, чтобы снова начать узнавать себя и окружающих, Майкрофт уже успел отослать тебя. Клянусь, мне удалось вырваться от его людей всего неделю назад, и то, что он позволил мне сейчас присоединиться к группе — далеко не забота о моих чувствах. Ему просто некогда было спорить.  
Должно быть, ему в глаза попал песок – только поэтому они и наполнились слезами.  
— …Травма головы, - на автомате произнёс он, присмотревшись к Шерлоку. Если уж Шерлок мёртв, а Джон окончательно съехал с катушек, то можно хоть поиграть в дедукцию напоследок.  
Шерлок – кем бы он ни был – кивнул, показав на шрам среди коротко, почти под корень подстриженных волос. – Ещё куча сломанных костей, внутренние повреждения и тому подобное. Мне потребовалось шесть месяцев, чтобы придти в себя, ещё один, чтобы снова научиться ходить, и пока я ещё под постоянным медицинским наблюдением из-за проблемы с психическим состоянием. Нельзя упасть с крыши, пусть даже на чьё-то тело, и отделаться парой синяков, Джон, но совсем скоро я уже буду в норме.  
— Твои волосы, — услышал Джон собственный ослабевший голос.  
— Мои… что?  
— Волосы, — повторил он, взмахнув рукой в его направлении.  
Шерлок покачал головой. На его губах мелькнула улыбка.  
— И что с того? Они быстро отрастут, когда твои коллеги-врачи посчитают, что за раной больше не нужен уход.  
— Они просто кошмар, — резко выдохнул он — колени отказались держать его. В три шага оказавшись рядом, Шерлок тут же подхватил его. — Выглядишь ни к чёрту, — простонал он в чёрную униформу Шерлока.  
Прижавшись к Шерлоку, он чувствовал, как его грудь подрагивает от смеха. Какую-то секунду он всерьёз подумывал потерять сознание и избавить себя от возможных дальнейших ужасов этого вечера – он вполне заслужил на это право. Но с другой стороны – его, мягко покачиваясь и прикрывая от ночного ветра, обнимал вечно столь щепетильный к своему личному пространству Шерлок Холмс, и это было приятно.  
Песок по-прежнему щипал ему глаза, заставляя их слезиться.  
— Если ты всё это время знал… и позволил мне думать, что ты мёртв…  
— Я не знал, честное слово. К тому времени, когда я вновь стал что-то соображать, Майкрофт успел запереть меня, и я ничего не мог предпринять, — мягко произнёс Шерлок в его волосы. — Я бы никогда, Джон, никогда не сделал с тобой ничего подобного.  
— Но послать меня на другой конец Лондона с тем, чтобы в одиночку противостоять какому-то психу ты можешь. В чём разница?  
Шерлок ощутимо напрягся.  
— Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что взял огонь на себя. Джон, ты должен понять, всё дошло до того, что…  
— Заткнись, — выдохнул он, вцепившись пальцами в тёмную рубашку. — Просто… заткнись, мне и так паршиво, а если я врежу тебе — будет еще хуже.  
Шерлок отступил назад, осторожно взял его за руки и поднёс к глазам стёртые до крови запястья.  
— Мне жаль, Джон.  
Шерлок Холмс не извиняется, и Джону это отлично известно. Воистину ночь сюрпризов.  
— Снимем с тебя верёвки в вертолёте, когда я буду лучше видеть, что делаю, — Шерлок одной рукой взял у подошедшего к ним стрелка одеяло (почему-то не оранжевое, разочарованно отметила некая склонная к истеричности часть его разума) и бутылку воды. — Шок?  
Джон кивнул, отхлебнув большой глоток холодной воды.  
Шерлок продел руку между его связанных запястий и притянул к себе.  
— Как думаешь, идти сможешь?  
Джон улыбнулся.  
И затем рассмеялся.  
— С тобой – да.

\--

_Эпилог_

Кому: mholmes@londonsecure.gov.uk  
Тема: Хороший человек идёт на войну  
Полагаю, всё, чем я обязан, я вернул с лихвой.  
Также заслуживающие доверия источники сообщили мне, что я весьма опасный человек, Майкрофт. Тебе лучше запомнить это.

ДУ

_Какие-нибудь инструкции, сэр?  
А_

_Удвоить охрану. Простая предосторожность, как вы понимаете.  
М _

\--

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Согласно моим источникам, галстук, который носит Джон в "Большой игре", принадлежит 1-му Её Величества гвардейскому драгунскому полку.  
> (2) В Афганистане, по крайней мере, в Британской армии (насчёт методов американцев мне ничего не известно) снайперы работают в паре; более опытный – корректировщик, и более меткий – стрелок.  
> (3) Гильменд – область в Афганистане, где сейчас находятся войска Британской армии.  
> (4) Если вы не знаете, как выглядят верблюжьи пауки – погуглите. Но если вы ненавидите пауков, поверьте, лучше обойтись без этого – они и меня до чёртиков пугают.


End file.
